


One Survivor To Another

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Paige Tico Needs A Hug, Paige Tico lives, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Paige Tico can’t sleep. Neither can Poe Dameron. These two instances are very much related.





	One Survivor To Another

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She tries not to mention what she’s gone through in front of Poe, because he gets this look of pain. But it’s one of those times that Paige Tico can’t sleep that she runs into Poe Dameron.

Poe’s awake, and he looks haggard, Paige isn’t going to deny it. His curly black hair is disheveled, and there are dark circles under his eyes. And he looks like he’s been crying. It’s one of those instances that makes Paige wonder what exactly Kylo Ren did to him.

Whatever Kylo Ren did to him, Paige swears that she’ll kill him. She’s fantasized about ways to do it at times — how to get past how Force powers. She’s even downloaded old holovids of how to fight Force users onto her datapad. Now, looking at Poe, she says, “General Dameron...what happened?”

“Call me Poe.” A faint smile comes across Poe’s lips, and that’s reassuring to see at least. Then it goes away as quickly as it came, and he says, “I had a rough night is all.”

“Me too.” Paige falters. “Poe...about Kylo Ren — what did he do to you?”

“Same thing he did to you and Rey,” Poe says. “I just...” He falters. He looks away, almost like he’s ashamed.

“It’s not your fault.” Paige says.

“I knew him before.”

“You were his friend?” Paige can’t imagine anyone like that monster having friends.

“I was...”

“More than that?” Paige said. “Poe...how could someone like him love anyone?”

“He wasn’t always like that.” Poe says.

“What was he like?”

“Kind. Funny. A good person. Nothing like he is now, of course.”

Paige swallows. She doesn’t know what to say, except...

“I’m sorry,” she says. “It shouldn’t have happened to you.”

Poe smiles, a bit wider this time. “You have no idea how much that means, do you?” he says, softly.

“You’re our General. Of course we’re taking care of you.”

Paige takes Poe’s hand, and they both take comfort in that moment with each other, one survivor to another. 


End file.
